Halloween
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: America hosts a party at his house after a World Meeting. It's not just ANY party, though... It's a Halloween party! T for Roma's mouth. I do not own Hetalia.


Halloween Party

A/N: Sorry it's so late! I only came up with the idea Halloween morning and I couldn't write it that fast! Hope you enjoy this insanity!

One: Spain and Romano

"Spain, I don't want to do this!" complained Romano.

"But Roma, you look so cute~" Spain hugged his "little tomato". Truthfully, his face was about the same color as one.

"Anyway, why do you have your hair slicked back like that? You look like the potato bastard."

"Because I vant to suck your blood!" Spain pretended he was going to bite Romano's neck.

"Get off me!" He screeched, rather like the cat he was dressed as, and dashed into the bedroom, locking the door and hiding behind the bed.

"Roma, let me in!" Spain knocked on the door repeatedly in an annoying pattern.

"No! You can sleep on the couch tonight, dumbass!"

"But it's almost time to leave!" Spain whined, smacking his head on the door. "OW!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Roma~ I asked them to serve tomatoes~"

"R-really? You better not be kidding, bastard."

Romano got up and warily unlocked the door, immediately being grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the hotel to the car.

* * *

Two: Denmark and Norway

Denmark begged. He pleaded. But Norway wouldn't budge. "I'm not going, much less in _that._" He looked at the frosty white suit with contempt. Denmark had decided that he would be going as Jack Frost, with his spiky hair dyed white, and Norway would be going as the Prince of Winter. Without asking said Norwegian first.

"But Norge, it'll be fun!"

"I don't care what _you_ think is fun. _I'm_ not going."

"Come on, Norway.." Denmark said. "If you don't go, I'll be lonely.."

"Prussia's going," Norway reminded him, "And _America's_ hosting it."

"Come _on,_ Norge!" Danmark looked at him pitifully.

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm _**not**_ dying my hair."

* * *

Three: Party Time!

Japan reached over and gently shook Greece as he parked his car in front of America's house. "Greece, we're here."

"Why are you bothering to try to wake Featherbrain up!? You could just leave him here!" Turkey yelled from the backseat. The drive had been relatively peaceful, since Greece fell asleep almost as soon as they left the hotel, and Turkey's attempts to wake him had been futile.

"Because he wouldn't have dressed in a costume and asked me to drive him here if he only wanted to sleep."

"But-"

"Shut up, you stupid-head.." Greece was slowly waking up from his two-hour nap.

"Who are you calling stupid-head, you little-" The beginnings of their fight was interrupted by Japan quietly getting up and leaving the car. Greece promptly followed him through the driver's-side door, Turkey asking "Why would you go out that door?! You have your own door, Featherbrain!"

"I do what I want, Turkey." replied Greece, slamming said door.

Turkey scrambled to get out of the car, not wanting to be left behind. "Wait for me, Jappy!"

The inside of the house was complete chaos. Some nations were dancing, some were hanging around by the food, still others were fighting. France, dressed as a bunny, was fighting with Britain, who had simply changed into his Britannia Angel form.(America thought this was hilarious.) South Korea, in a devil costume complete with horns, was chasing after China, who was in a panda suit. Liechtenstein, dressed as Snow White, and Switzerland, the hunter, were standing by one of the tables, Liechtenstein quietly munching on cheese bread while her brother looked around warily. Russia, strangely enough, was cosplaying as the Vocaloid KAITO. Japan mentally cheered and promised himself he'd get a picture later. He dodged to the side as Belarus, dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, blew past him in her efforts to locate KAITO.

Hungary, in a uniform that she borrowed from Japan, winked at him as she swirled past in the midst of a dance with Austria. Japan suddenly felt self-conscious in his own borrowed uniform, complete with blob hat.* Then he spotted the game of Just Dance going on, several of the other nations in a fierce dance competition. Japan recognized Denmark, Prussia, and America himself, all of which trying to out dance the others to...

.

.

.

The song Rasputin.

Prussia's wolf tail flew around crazily as its owner danced energetically, and Denmark's bluish cloak looked like it was about to fall off. The same went for America's red Superman cape. The song ended and the three childish nations collapsed in a heap, moaning about how hard it was. "Onhonhonhon~ That's what she said~!" France said, before disappearing though a doorway, being chased by an extremely angry angel. Three of the female nations stood, and Liechtenstein raced to join them, cheese bread forgotten. They looked at each other, then nodded in a silent agreement. Ukraine, wearing a nurse's uniform, got the honor of using the first-player remote. She scrolled through the choices, finally stopping on one- Hot and Cold.

The four nations lined up in a row, each holding their own remote. Ukraine and Liechtenstein both received blue ones, Seychelles chose red, and Belgium got the remaining remote that was plain white. They each tested the remote to see which score bar was theirs, and then the music began.

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes.

You PMS like a _chick_

I should know."

Poland, dressed as a prom queen, snickered to Lithuania. "Chick isn't the actual word~"

Lithuania, his prom king, replied wearily, "I know."**

The girls performed the song almost perfectly, although when it ended, Ukraine complained that her back hurt, which was no surprise to anyone who knows her. They placed in this order- Seychelles was first(How, they didn't know, because she was in a mermaid-style dress), Belgium was second, and Ukraine third. Liechtenstein was last, but only because Switzerland was wary of the internet and barred her from getting on Youtube.

Soon enough, their hyperactive host decided that there had been enough Just Dance. He went over to the laptop that was playing the songs and muted the music, then announced, "I'll be moving the food into the dining room, because we're going to be playing Truth or Dare in here! If you don't want to play, you can move with the food and socialize!" Some of the countries, including Austria, Netherlands, and Britain, moved with the food, but everyone else stayed to play.

The entire group consisted of: Japan, Canada(a polar bear), Prussia, Denmark, Spain, Romano, Italy(Gilbird), Germany(a German Shephard), Seychelles, Belgium(a cat), Greece(Yet another cat), Turkey(a sheik), Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Latvia(a wizard), Lithuania, Poland, Estonia(Freddy from iCarly), Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Norway, Iceland(a puffin), Finland(as Sweden), Sweden(as Finland), Sealand(Hanatamago***), and...(drumroll please) America.

America started off with, "Japan, truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth?" All he had to do was answer a question truthfully. It couldn't be _that _dangerous. Could it?

"Who do you like more, Greece or Turkey?"

Japan paled. "Neither..."

"Oh come on dude, we both know it's impossible to like both equally without favoring one just a little bit!"

"Well, okay then.." Japan's pale face turned red as he said, in an almost inaudible whisper, "Greece..."

A whole bunch of the countries cheered, and turned to others saying, "Pay up!" One such example was Poland and Lithuania, and then Prussia and Denmark. Japan covered his face with his hands as Turkey yelled, "What's the big idea, Jappy?" Japan turned and ran. Everyone assumed that he was going to the dining room, and continued their nonsense, but no. Japan was going to set up a camera in the corner of the closet he knew America was going to use for any "Seven Minutes in Heaven" dares. Then he hooked it up to a TV in the next room and sat down to wait. Japan didn't have to wait long.

Since the last person to be truth/dared had run away, America chose the next person to truth-or-dare someone. Naturally, it was one of his close friends at the party. "Denmark! Choose someone to be truth-or-dared!"

"Finland! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!" Finland grinned, knowing the slightly dense Dane wouldn't be able to come up with something good.

"I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Sweden!"

"Whaaat!?" The look of surprise on his face was almost comical.

"Let's go." Sweden rumbled, standing and offering his hand to Finland. Finland blushed as he grabbed hold of Sweden's hand and stood up.

"Remember, you gotta kiss at least once!" America yelled after them.

They didn''t notice the camera in the corner that was recording every single move they made. The Nordic pair closed the door, Sweden sitting on the floor while Finland kneeled beside him. It was deathly silent outside, and they knew that everyone else was waiting for... Ahem... _Noises._ Finland whispered, "They're waiting for us to do something."

"You know, I really do love you..." Sweden mumbled, reddening slightly. "That's why I call you my wife."

"R-really?"

Instead of repeating himself, Sweden leaned down and kissed him. Finland was surprised to find that he _liked_ it. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tall Swede. When they finally broke apart, Finland smiled deviously. "If they want noise, let's give them noise." he quietly moved into the corner, and Sweden leaned against the opposite wall. Finland made a fist and hit the wall, then squeaked, "Gently, please!" He smirked, and nodded for Sweden to do.. something. "We need to keep this up for about three minutes." Finland mouthed, holding up his phone, the clock showing in the corner of the screen. Sweden groaned loudly, then Finland squeaked again and let out a gasp.

They kept up noises like that for the few minutes, then when Finland guessed they only had a few seconds left, he inhaled deeply and let loose a scream- that was _not_ a scream of fear. Sweden followed his lead and moaned the loudest he had the whole time. They panted theatrically loudly for an agonizing few seconds, then fell silent as Denmark threw open the door. "I KNEW-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Finland sitting in the corner and Sweden leaning against the opposite wall, both completely sweat-free and undisheveled. Then Finland broke the silence by saying:

"What, were you expecting something?"

A few seconds passed as they stared at each other. America picked up the smirk threatening to overtake Finland's smile, and Sweden looked slightly amused, but it was hard to tell because his expression hadn't changed much. He burst out laughing, exclaiming, "Dude, that was a totally awesome prank! We should totally try that with the rest of the nations!"

"But now I get to dare one of you!" Finland looked around the room, considering Prussia and Iceland, but finally settled on Norway. "Norway... Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He looked rather bored, staring at Finland with half-closed eyes.

"I dare you to play something for Denmark!"

"Who said I brought it with me?"

"Nor, I saw you put it in the back of the car."

"Fine." Norway sighed, rolling his eyes. He got up and left the house. For a while, some of the countries thought that he hopped in the car and drove away, but then he came back in, carrying a violin.**** "Don't think this means anything." Norway hissed, glaring at Denmark with slitted eyes. He raised the instrument into playing position and started playing an energetic, upbeat tune. Many of the gathered countries applauded as he finished with a flourish. Norway gave Denmark an evil look and stormed out, coattails fluttering as he muttered curses in Norwegian. He reappeared in the doorway a few minutes later, composure regained. Norway fixated his gaze on Iceland. "Iceland. Truth or dare."

"Truth." Iceland returned the stare with one of his own.

"Do you like Hong Kong?"

"If you mean as a friend, yes. If you mean as more than that, no." Iceland's stare stayed level as he watched his older brother's expression, picking up the subtle changes that only he would notice.

Denmark spoke for all of them. "Well, that was uneventful."

"Denmark. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take two others and go toilet paper a house."

"SWEET!" Denmark jumped up and dragged Prussia and America out of the house by their arms. They returned a moment later, and the remaining countries heard America shuffle around for something, then the three energetic nations raced out of the house, carrying a ten-pack of toilet paper, to find a house that was suitable for toilet papering. Germany winced. "I pity the person who has to clean that up." The remaining twenty-three remaining nations decided to pass the time by playing- What else?- Tic-Tac-Toe and Hangman. When the pranksters returned, soaking wet and covered in scraps of toilet paper, the game of Truth or Dare continued. "Spain! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... Pull Romano's curl!" Neither of the Italies head the dare, they were off in their own litle worlds. Spain reached up and gave the curl a short, sharp tug. Romano "came back" from his daydream and slapped Spain's hand away.

"Don't touch that, dumbass!"

Spain laughed. "You look like a little tomato!" He called out, "America! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! The hero never backs down from a challenge!"

"Well, then... I dare you..." Spain considered several dares, but finally settled on one. "I dare you to hug Russia!"

"What?! Hug the commie?!" America pouted. "Do I have to?"

"You said "The hero never backs down from a challenge", Amerca." Germany reminded him. "Yes, you have to."

America got up and walked over to Russia. "Happy Halloween." he grumbled, leaning down to give him a hug from his place on the floor. America quickly got back up and backed away, almost tripping over Latvia before he sat down.

"Russia, truth or dare?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dare, da?" He really should've picked truth.

"I dare you to sing "I love Belarus"... To Belarus."

Russia suddenly turned pale and started shaking. Countries started taking bets on whether or not he would run away. Russia got up... And sang the song, inching farther away from Belarus with every line. By the time he finished, he was almost up against the wall. "U-Ukraine," Russia stuttered. "Do you l-like Cana... Canadi... Matvey?"

"Yes, he's my friend!" she beamed, and gave said Canadian a hug.

"Brother Russia..."

"Y-yes, Be-Belarus?"

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..."

"Go away, go away, go away, go away!" Russia screamed, racing out of the house into the night.

"Big brother! We will become ONE! You know you want to~" Belarus cackled, running after him.

"Poland, truth or dare?" Ukraine asked.

"Like, I'll totally take a dare."

"Well, then, Poland, I dare you to kiss Lithuania."

"Whaaat?! When did I agree to this?!" Lithuania's expression was flickering between excited and nervous.

"You agreed to this when you agreed to play." said Ukraine.

Poland leaned over and gave Lithuania a quick kiss. "Like, Happy Halloween, Liet!"

"You too, Polski."

"Now, I like, totally choose Germany! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Like, you totally have to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Italy!"

Germany tapped Italy on the shoulder. "What?" He looked around wildly. "I swear I didn't use the water to make pasta!"

Germany sighed. "This isn't about that. Come on." He led Italy to the closet.

"Remember, West, you gotta kiss at least once!" yelled Prussia.

"Ja, ja..." The door closed behind them. A quiet exchange of words was heard, including a mumbled "Ich liebe Dich" from Germany and a bright "Ti amo!" from Italy. Then the closet fell silent, the quiet punctuated by an occasional "Ve~" from Italy. When the nations finally opened the door, they were amazed by the scene. Within the seven minutes they had, the two countries had managed to fall asleep in the corner, Italy leaning into Germany's chest, the latter having his face buried in Italy's hair.

"Hey, hey West!" whispered Prussia.

"Mm?" Germany picked up his head drowsily, blinking in the light. "_Bruder, Wahrheit oder Pflicht_?" (Brother, truth or dare?)

"Dare!"

"_I... Traust du dich zu ... Trinken ... Zehn Becher Bier ... In einer Reihe..._"(I... Dare you to... Drink... Ten mugs of beer... In a row...)

"Well, can't argue with that." Prussia smirked, leaving the closet where his little brother had already gone back to sleep. "He dared me to drink ten mugs of beer... In a row."

Norway groaned. If a drunken Prussia was anything like a drunken Denmark, he was leaving. America got up and went into the dining room, and came back with five mugs, ten bottles of beer, and France. "He can still join, right?" He said, gesturing towards France as well as he could with all of the glassware piled in his arms. America handed a mug to France, Spain, Prussia, and Denmark, and kept one for himself. Norway groaned again, and this time he really did get up and leave the room. He left the house and everyone heard a car door slam, but to the remaining Nordics' relief, he didn't start up the car and drive away. America sat next to Prussia this time and used up at least three bottles before the ten mugs were finished.

Prussia wobbily pointed at Latvia. "Y-you, Gala... Gallon, go in the closet w-with.. Him, Bo- Bak.. Yeah, Baka." He pointed at Finland.*****

"Well, technically it's a dare, so you have to do it.." commented Estonia.

"If you say so.."

The pair went into closet and started chatting about Sealand, and when Latvia could come over to hang out with him. Sealand quietly did a victory dance around the room. When the seven minutes were up, they left the closet, Latvia looking just a little happier than normal. Prussia had passed out within those seven minutes.

"Sealand, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to..." He whispered the rest into Sealand's ear.

"What?! Do you _want _me to get shot?!"

"N-no, but we all know that you want to do it."

"Alright.." Sealand walked over to Liechtenstein and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Both "child" nations blushed a dark shade of red.

Switzerland jumped up. "You little...!" He pointed his gun at Latvia, instead of Sealand like everyone expected.

America ran out of the room. "Jaapaaaan! Switzerland's gonna shoot Latvia!" He came back a moment later, Japan in tow. Japan stared blankly at Switzerland, then his mouth started twitching like he wanted to smile.

Switzerland's eyes widened. "Stop that!" He knew what was going through Japan's head. "Stop it and I won't shoot the kid!"

Japan blinked rapidly, as if to clear his head. Grumbling under his breath, Switzerland sat back down.

"What's wrong, Bruder?" Liechtenstein asked.

"It's nothing.."

"I'm leaving." Latvia announced suddenly, and walked quickly to the dining room.

"So am I." Japan followed him.

"That's eight that have dropped out now." Iceland observed. "Russia, Belarus, Latvia, Norway, Japan, Germany, Italy and Prussia."

"Well, let's get on with the game!"

* * *

After many more dares involving alcohol, and truths _and_ dares that were too embarrassing or dangerous for some, most of the countries had dropped out and the only ones left were America, Canada, Spain, France, Poland, Denmark, Turkey, and a half-asleep Greece.

"Canadia... I dare you to.. Pour syrup on Greece's head.." Denmark slurred, a bit more tipsy than the rest.

"Haha!" Turkey cheered for the trouble it would give his rival.

Canada sighed and did as he was dared, then said, "You guys... This is getting- No, already was too crazy. I'm leaving."

"No, stay!" pleaded America.

"America, I'm not sticking around in a room full of drunken idiots." He seemed to fade away, like the last remnants of a wispy cloud.

"Who was I just talking to?" America asked as Canada walked into the dining room, slamming the door. "AAH! A GHOST!" Calming down almost immediately, he said, "Uh... Denmark! I dare you to poke Austria in the cheek a bunch of times in a row!"

"'Kay.." Denmark stumbled into the dining room and sat next to Austria. "Poke... Poke... Poke... Poke..." He poked Austria every time he said the word.

"Stop that."

Poke... Poke... Poke...

"I said stop that."

Poke... Poke... Poke...

"HE SAID STOP THAT!" Hungary whacked him on the head with the frying pan that she seemed to pull from thin air.

Iceland looked at the unconscious nation, mildly interested. "Now there's another one out of commission."

"Onhonhonhon~ My turn! Spain, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare!"

"I dare you... To kiss petit Romano and see how long you can run from him!"

"Okay!" the hyperactive and only slightly drunk Spanish man hopped up and went into the dining room, where he leaned down and gave Romano a big kiss smack on the lips. Every other country in the room stopped what they were doing and stared. Switzerland raised a hand to cover Liechtenstein's eyes.

"Bruder!" she complained.(see Oblivious for a hint at why)

"Lili, you are too young to be seeing such things." He scolded her quietly.

They broke apart and Spain jumped backwards just in time. He ran out of the house, angry and embarrassed Italian on his heels. "Dumbass, what was that for?!" His yells woke Greece.

"Hm?" He looked at his watch. "Japan, it's time to go home." He called.

"I was about to come get you and Turkey anyway. I have an early flight." They were walking to the door when Turkey scrambled to his feet.

"Jappy, don't leave me!"

"So, like, guys, I guess it's just like, us now." Poland got a bottle of Hipster Pink nail polish somewhere and was painting his nails with it.

"Dudes! This is going to be really boring with just us!"

"Poland! It's time to leave! Ukraine's waiting in the car." Lithuania said, walking through the room on his way out of the door. Latvia followed behind him, barely able to stay upright. Estonia was directly behind _him_, a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. He wasn't really paying attention, though, only looking up from his DSi to make sure he wasn't going to crash into anything.

America got up and peered over Estonia's shoulder. "Dude! You've got Celebi? How?!"

Before the pair could launch into a full-scale discussion about Pokemon, Lithuania interrupted. "Estonia, Ukraine's waiting in the car, and we need to get back to the hotel so we can sleep before our flight tomorrow."

"Text me?"

Estonia nodded, and the three Baltic nations and Poland finally walked out of the door.

Slowly, the countries started to trickle out, first being the Nordics and Sealand, then the Germanic nations, until everyone was gone but Britain, France, Seychelles, and Canada.

"Well, America, I guess it's time for us to get going."

"I'll see you later Iggy!" Ignoring Britain's shout of "Don't call me that!", America said goodbye to the rest of the nations, and then his house was empty. He fell into bed at three o'clock in the morning, satisfied grin on his face. "That was fun!" America said to himself. "Let's do it again sometime."

* * *

*Yes, Japan's dressed as Hungary in her military uniform. And don't ask, I just call them blob hats. Let's see, Finland has one, so do Switzy, Liecht, Hungary, Greece, and probably several others.

**This setup is kind of weird because Poland's seme and Liet's uke. ^.^''

***Almost certain I spelled that wrong...

****So many people have Norge playing violin, I said screw it and hopped on the bandwagon.

***** He thought Finland, dressed as Sweden, was Estonia, and apparently Estonia/Latvia is very popular, so... And he calls Latvia Gallon based off of his human name, Raivis Galante, same with calling Finland Baka, because of Estonia's human name, Eduard von Bock. Wow, this is confusing to _me_, and I'm the one who wrote it...

I Love Belarus is an actual song. Belarus sang it for Eurovision.

Japan's thinking of the "yohoho, tralala" scene.

NO. Not pairing Estonia and America. Friendly Pokemon discussions over text messaging.

Okay guys, for those of you that are reading Kidnapped, I've started rewriting the next chapter. And for Oblivious... I've got some of it written. ^.^" I'll get to work! And I've got part of Je suis désolé, Прости меня typed up. When I read over it again, it almost made me cry.. Is that a sign that I'm a good author? Wow, this is a flipping _long_ oneshot!


End file.
